


ROCK ME ROCK ME YA

by tinyharrystan



Category: Rick - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, GET READY FOR THIS MAGS, M/M, Nipple Clamps, OKAY SOOO, Overstimulation, safe words because you all are safe like that, theres more i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyharrystan/pseuds/tinyharrystan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NICK WAS BAD HAHAHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROCK ME ROCK ME YA

It had been a long day for Ronnie. He spilt coffee on his shirt and got stuck in traffic on his way home which made him later than usual.

It was nearly seven by the time he got home, all the lights shut off, through the dim lighting from outside he made his way into the bedroom, admiring the lanky figure laying on the bed. Nick was stretched out with with their head tilted up on a pillow, the glimmer of a charm around their neck. Of course, their collar.

Ronnie made his way over to the bed, moving the head of curly hair into his lap making his smaller fiance curl in on themself before letting out a yawn and blinking up slowly, big green eyes still dragged with sleep.

“Missed you.”

The man smiled, leaning down to press his lips against Nick’s forehead. “Missed you too baby.”

A glint sparked up in their eyes, sitting up and kissing slowly down Ronnie’s neck.

“Enough to let me suck you off?”

“Do you deserve it today?”

Nick sank down slightly with a soft sigh against his skin. “No.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, you were late and I missed you all day and I just needed it so uhm..”

“You touched.”

It wasn’t a big deal in their book. Sometimes Nick needed to feel grounded and punishment helped. So they would do something mild in order for that to happen. Ronnie understood now, Nick wasn’t being bad, just needed grounding.

“I’m sorry.” they said, chin tilted down before Ronnie lifted it with his pointer finger.

“Sorry who?”

“Daddy. I’m sorry daddy.”

It was quiet hardly even under their breath but it made the man smile faintly anyways.

“Over my lap, grab your rope.”

Nick did as told quickly, rubbing their hands over the white nylon rope after leaning over their others thighs.

Ronnie quickly took the rope and set it aside on the mattress before rubbing his rough hand over the smooth milky skin of Nick’s bottom.

It wasn’t uncommon for the boy to sleep naked, and in times like these it saved time and was fairly convenient.

“What are you safe words?”

“Red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is keep going.”

“And right now?”

“Green.”

He smiled wide and kissed a knob on the boy’s spine. “Good little pet. 5 spanks, count.”

The first smack came of a surprise, Nick let out a loud whine of the count,digging their face into the legs under them before the next one came.

Five was a very low number in comparison to usual but afterwards Nick could still feel the ache and heat on his skin as he climbed off the man's lap, joints popping slightly.

**  
  
**

“Now, since you were bad today I don't think you deserve to blow me, do you pet?”

Nick shook his head, looking at his feet and curling his toes into the shag carpet underneath him.

“Words.”

“No sir.”

Ronnie felt a small pang of pride arise in his chest, a small smile forming on his lips from how Nick always caught on so quickly. His boy was so wonderful.He sometimes had weak moments where his fondness would seep through the persona he held while they played but without that small dash care Nick would be lost.

Ronnie stood and snapped his fingers, pointing to the bed making his boy jump out of their slight trance and get up on their hands and knees, holding onto the fleece blanket below to ground them.

The older man grabbed the rope and took Nick’s hands, bringing them above their head to the bedpost and winding the white rope through till their arms were immobile, face pressing into the mattress.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Ronnie nodded and dropped his hands from the backboard to his lovers back, the skin milky and rising in goosebumps from attention.

“I’m going to make you come once from my fingers, then I’m going to to fuck you, and rim you. That’s three orgasms, do you understand pet?”

“Yes Daddy.” Nick said, a slight tremor in their voice. They has only ever done two, but they knows their daddy would never push them too far and if he did he’d stop the second they would even whisper the word red.

Ronnie smiled in assurance and kissed the bottom of his boy’s back. “Good little love.”

He got off the bed, walking over to the chest at the end of the bed where their toys were kept before picking out a purple blindfold and a pair of clamps knowing how sensitive his nipples were. It was one of the first purchases they made when they decided to explore each other’s kinks.  It was no secret between them that they both enjoyed them regardless of who was wearing them but they saved them for special occasions only.

Nick let out a soft gasp when the fabric covered their eyes, chewing on their raw lower lip before hearing a tsk and dropping it, now red and shiny.

The older man opened the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some onto the tips of his two before rubbing them over each other until they were slick, rubbing them over his boy’s rim, watching as the pink ring of muscle clenched under his touch before slowly pressing in two fingers, knowing Nick could handle it from the word go.

 

They sank into the mattress, curling their long skinny fingers around one of the poles of the bedpost before exhaling a ragged breath and pushing their hips back onto his fingers.

Ronnie was quick to smack the sensitive skin of Nick’s bum making the boy exert a loud, shrill whine. “Don’t move. You take what I give you, understood?”

It was meant as a statement more than a question so the younger kept quiet, but nodded into the pillow as they tried not to think about the burning on their skin.

Above them Ronnie admired the red that stained the boy’s ass, spots turning white briefly each time they were bumped. He rubbed his fingers over the walls inside Nick, teasing his way to their prostate, a smirk crawling it’s way onto his lips when a loud cry was heard throughout the room around them. He massaged at the nub, watching the way Nick’s body shivered and moved, trying to restrain themself from doing it too much, furthering the punishment.

The smaller boy’s body shook as the thrusts inside them didn’t slow, Their thighs quaked under them as they struggled to hold up in the air, not even realizing the moans falling freely from their lips until strings of ‘please’ were cut off by Ronnie’s voice.

“Please what pet?”

“Please let me come I need to come I don’t last daddy please please please.”

The man ran his free hand over Nick’s shaking back, a soft shh coming out as he calmed them down. “You can come darling, you don’t have to ask tonight. Good boy.”

As soon as the words came, Nick let out a loud kittenish cry into the pillow, knuckles turning white from how hard they were holding onto the bedpost, releasing over the sheets, slumping into the bed below, unable to hold themself up.

Ronnie whispered soft praises against the boy’s skin before turning them over onto their back, the lack of complaints about laying in come confused the man but he looked up to his darling’s face, lips fallen open, breathing ragged and the blindfold strewn half way off their face to reveal spaced out eyes and a far away look Ronnie knew oh so well.

“Already in subspace sweetheart?” The man chuckled, running his hands over the smooth skin below him, delayed shivers overcoming Nick. “Those spankings much have really had you on edge then huh baby? What’s your color?”

Nick stared up at him, glassy eyes drooping before a soft mumble of ‘green’ fell from his bruised lips.

Ronnie nodded and grabbed the clamps from beside him, slowly clipping them to the boy’s nippled making them arch their back up with a high whine,  chest moving up and down as they breathed rapidly.

He hummed softly and dragged his fingertips down Nick’s chest until he reached their cock, red and slowly softening as it lay spent against their thigh, only twitching slightly in reaction from the clamps.

He slowly grabbed the shaft between his pointer and thumb, rolling it between the two fingers as Nick’s legs moved to push him away, gurgled whimpers in sensitivity sounding around them.

Ronnie tsked and placed his free hand on their jaw, moving it to look at him. “Do not push me away. You knew I was going to continue. If you really can’t handle it I want to to red out or use yellow if I am going to fast. Are you green baby?” The boy nodded with a pout and he smiled.

“Good. Then I’m going to keep going alright? I know you’re sensitive, being such a good pet for letting me do this.”

Nick hummed out in agreement and sucked on his lower lip, Ronnie letting out a sigh in relief when the unwanted tension left the room before focusing back on the boy’s cock, only whimpers as any sign of sensitivity.

Ronnie slowly made his way down to between the boy’s legs before taking off the clothing covering his body and parting Nick’s legs.

He looked at their hole, all shiny and slick from his fingers, he thought about using three now that he was going to fuck them but decided against it, knowing the boy likes the pressure.

The man grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube once again and poured it into his palm, working over his cock slowly before pressing the blunt head against Nick’s rim, making the boy whine softly and move his arms forward out of habit before slacking them back due to the rope. Ronnie knew that it probably would leave marks on their wrists but they faded within the day and it would give him an excuse to cuddle his baby a little tighter.

As soon at their hips were flushed together he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nick’s the boy feverently kissing back with eagerness, Ronnie slowly drew his hips back before slamming back making Nick cry out as Ronnie tucked his head into the boy’s neck, rabbiting his hips forward. Nick felt so floaty and spaced out but every inch of Them was on fire, Their cock ached in sensitivity, the feeling of it slowly dissipating but still there as their fiance rocked against them.

Ronnie sped up this thrusts, the sounds spilling from Nick’s mouth as encouragement, The boy threw their head back, cries of pleasure filling the air, Ronnie lifted his head, hair falling into his eyes as he looked at the fair skin, adam’s apple bobbing with each sound, steadily applying his lips to the juncture at the bottom of their throat when his boy spoke through whines.

“Hands.”

“Want me to untie you pretty boy?”

Nick made a loud sound of disapproval making Ronnies hips falter before he sped up again as Nick bared their neck more. And oh. oh. They’d talked about it but never tried it.

A wicked smile stretched over his lips before he reached up and curled a hand around the boy’s neck, not putting any pressure under the force. “You want me to wrap my hand around your pretty little throat?” He asked, sickenly sweet in his tone, knowing Nick was too overwhelmed to answer, moaning freely into the air with frantic nods. Ronnie slowed his thrusts, making sure to put more force behind them though so they shook with each one. He squeezed the boy’s windpipe only slightly, careful of the timing and pressure of it. Always careful with his boy.

He watched as Nick’s lips parted, no sounds being able to escape as Ronnie muttered in their ear.

“You look so filthy like this, You’re so pretty and sweet on the outside but what would people say if they saw you like this, like I do? Tied up and begging for more? They don’t even realize what you do, or how you are such a little slut.”

The second the uttered the word and let go of the boy’s throat they arched up and came with a loud cry, shaking underneath Ronnie. He watched in awe over the boy, face beet red with glassy screwed shut eyes as he calmed down coming untouched for the fucking second time. Ronnie slowly pulled out, the boy having no strength to even move, still in the high of their orgasm. The man grabbed the base of his dick to hold off on coming that second before working a hand over himself, only a few strokes before he came, streaks of white coating Nick’s stomach and chest.

He took a deep breath before leaning up to kiss their lips. “Color pet?”

It was a few moments, just a second till Ronnie would get worried that the boy hazily looked up at him and mouthed the word ‘green’, speech surpassing them.

Ronnie smiled and held back the urge to crawl up and hold them in his arms until they fell asleep and moved back down between the boy’s legs. His rim was bright red and gaping slightly, clenching around the cool air, still shiny and slick with lube. Ronnie reached up and untied the rope, arms falling to their side, flimsy and weak in their state.

He smiled a bit and got onto his stomach, easily sliding Nick’s legs over his shoulders, slowly licking a stripe over the rim in front of him. He heard soft little whines and watched as Nick tried to move his arms before kissing their thigh and slowly slipping his tongue into the boy.

He took his time with it, not watching to rush the night or overwhelm his little pet too much. he grabbed at the thighs over his ears, taking his time between licks and dipping his tongue unto the rim, watching  through the corner of his eyes every so often, their cock slowly thickening up until it was bright red and full once again.

Nick didn’t respond, hardly able to. He just let out small whimpers, tears leaking through the corner of his eyes. They got like this on rare occasions, where the pleasure was too much for them to handle. But Ronnie payed them a close eye, moving his hands till they were holding theirs, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin as he continued to lick at the boy.

It took a bit longer than the usual rimjob between them but Nick let out a sharp cry and their cock twitched, only being able to release a few drops of come onto their tummy.

Ronnie smiled wide and instantly crawled up beside the boy, pulling him into his arms, peppering every inch of skin he could with kisses, whispering soft praises against their skin, telling them how beautiful they were and how proud he was. He clipped off the nipple clamps before continuing the kisses. Nick couldn’t smile but Ronnie saw the twitch of his lips and how they whispered out a soft “luh”, he wondered how he got so lucky to be the only one to hold his boy like this.

“I love you too baby.”

 **  
  
**And if Ronnie woke up to Nick humming beyonce and chopping strawberries in his shirt then no one had to know, because they were all his **.**


End file.
